Vocaloid: 100 Stupid Things To Do!
by x-ElliKagami-x
Summary: Let's see what these Vocaloids and UTAUs of every kind get up to when they're asked to perform a list of stupid or funny things to do! Can they reach 100? Let's find out, Vocaloids!


_**Dear lord... I haven't updated in a while, but that's because I'm working on my stories. Yes, they should hopefully be longer chapters from now on. It means uploading will take a little longer than expected, so I hope that's okay! But I need a little breather. So, here's 100 stupid or funny things to do to annoy Vocaloids. Should be including Vocaloid, 2, 3 and Engloids. Enjoy! XD And to Kat, you better enjoy it, too... :D**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

"Okay, just lemme get on with the reading, damn it!" screeched IA.

"I is sowwy, IA-chan!" whined Rin.

"Shut up!" Neru snapped.

"SOMEBODY just do the reading, for gosh's sake!" Bruno exclaimed.

"Okaaayy, I would if you all just SHUT UP!" IA yelled. IA coughed, and was just about to begin, until...

"HEYYYAAAA! WAZGOINONGUYZ!?" Kaito shouted, running on stage.

"Oh my bananas. Who gave Kaito-kun sake-flavoured ice-cream again?" Len asked.

"Don't look at me," said Meiko. Everybody instantly stared at Haku, who innocently whistled, and staggered off stage.

"Would you all SHUT UP?!" IA screamed, extremely annoyed. Everybody went silent. IA began.

_1 - Steal Neru's phone and flush it down the toilet, and let the tsundere action begin._

Neru stared at IA, burning up inside. Len laughed, too dramatically, and too forced. IA glared at Len. That was a death threat. IA was so angry that she was getting interrupted again.

_2 – Show Tonio, Sweet Ann, Clara, Bruno, Big Al, Leon, Lola, Prima, Sonika, Oliver, and Miriam the word 'yaoi'. When they ask what it is, show them your collection of yaoi fanfictions, manga and anime. Japanese logic._

The English and Spanish Vocaloids stared at IA.

_3 – Throw Gakupo down a flight of stairs!_

"WHAT?" Gakupo asked.

_4 – Record Luka doing her awful practice for PVs..._

_5 – Steal all of the oranges and bananas in the Vocaloid Mansion. Even hide the jellies, ice-creams, breads, toys and valuables. _

_6 – Get Rin and Len's reaction._

_7 – Record that reaction and upload it to YouTube._

_8 – Push Gakupo down a flight of stairs. Again._

_9 – Push Haku and Meiko into each other when they're drunk. Hopefully they'll kiss. Commence yuri._

_10 – End all of your sentences with 'with alliegance to UTAU' in front of Master._

_11 – Speak in an innocent and seductive voice in front of Master in hopes to turn him on. _

_12 – Push Gakupo in front of a train._

"What's with me getting hurt here?!" Gakupo demanded.

"Shut up." Gakupo rolled his eyes.

_13 – Run dramatically through a field into your lover/best friend, make them think you're running to them, then jump in slow-mo onto the grass and hug the grass. _

_14 – Begin every single word with the letter 'Sh' and say 'hit on you' constantly. You'll get the picture, minus the 'SH-on'._

_15 – Run up to a randomer and scream 'OH MY GOD, YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!'._

_16 – Eat Tako Luka._

Luka gasped. "Not my Tako Luka baby!" she whined.

"Ah, zip it," IA said.

_17 – Tell little kids you're wearing a new pair of socks and they don't make your feet smell cheesy anymore._

_18 – Accuse Master of doing something that he didn't do._

_19 – Steal Miku's straighteners. Yes, she uses straighteners. How else do you think her hair is THAT straight?_

"You swore not to tell!" Miku shouted.

_20 – Run up to Oliver and ask him what the heck is behind that eye bandage thing of his._

"Hey!" Oliver yelled.

_21 – Page yourself over the intercom at school and don't disguise your voice. Tell everybody they suck._

_22 – As often as possible, skip and don't walk. Although SeeU already does this..._

"IA-chan!" SeeU snapped.

_23 – Sing along to Tonio's opera session in a terrible, terrible Spanish accent._

"IA!" Tonio shouted.

_24 – Do the Harlem Shake in public with no music for half an hour. Go up to randomers and start doing the Harlem Shake!_

_25 – When at a concert, dive into the crowd, and say 'CARRY ME TO MY DESTINY, FOOLS!' in a demanding yet serious voice._

"IA-chan, these are ridiculous," Rin said.

"You're ridiculous!" IA argued.

"Allow me to take over for the next twenty-five," said Lapis.

"Really, Lapis-chan?" Lui asked.

"Yes, really!" Lapis replied.

"But I want to do it!" IA whined.

"Tough. Those are wayyy too boring, and wayyy too offensive," Lapis replied.

"Uwaahh... Somebody defend me!" IA cried. Nobody spoke in defense of IA.

"Well, I guess we have a clear winner. Are there any objections, ladies and gentlemen, to me taking over?" Lapis asked. Nobody protested. "Excellent! Here we go!" Lapis exclaimed. She coughed, and spoke clearly into the microphone.

_26 – Eat glass!_

_27 – Skateboard down the handrail of the Vocaloid Holiday House and blame it on the wind for any damage._

_28 – If somebody ever asks you if you're a bisexual, a lesbian or a gay, respond by saying 'all of the above'._

"Lapis-chan, are these even any better than IA-chan's?" Len asked.

"Of course. It's funny," Lapis said.

"Strange sense of humour..." mumbled Meiko

"I heard that, Meiko-chan!" Lapis whined.

_29 – Lick a frozen lamp post._

_30 – Try to be like Edward Cullen and save a random girl from a car that isn't even there._

_31 – Make a mini-clone of yourself!_

_32 – Push Gakupo across a frozen lake with thin ice and hope he falls._

"What do people have against me!?" Gakupo yelled, extremely offended.

"It's your hair," smirked Luka.

"Luka-chan!" Gakupo said.

"Hehehe."

"AHEM, continuing, please," Lapis interrupted.

33 – Find a desert and wear two layers of winter clothing including socks and boots and earmuffs.

_34 – Pour ice down Kaito's pants._

"MY WUUUTTT?" Kaito asked, still extremely hyper. Or drunk. Or high. It remains unknown.

_35 – Steal all of Dell's cigarettes._

"Touch my ciggies, you die." Well, that's been made perfectly clear... Thank you for that, Dell.

36 – Force Len, Kaito, Dell, Nero, Gakupo, Tonio, Oliver, Lui and all the other Vocaloid boys to go into a gay club. Record it. HELLOOO, YOUTUBE!

_37- Ask random people on the street if they remember you!_

_38 – Run into a bank and shoot people with candyfloss, and pretend that you're gonna steal all of the money. Without a mask._

_39 – Stare at the sun for three hours._

_40 – Walk up to Master. Say you have herpes. Kiss him. Run away._

"That's pathetic."

"Shut up, Miku-chan," Lapis said.

"Well, these are just as boring as IA-chan's!" Miku yelled.

"Yeah, they are!" agreed Momo.

"YEAH, we want something good!" shouted Ted.

"VOTE RUKO FOR PRESIDENT!" exclaimed Teto.

"Teto-chan, you freak. You were meant to say: VOTE RUKO FOR TAKING OVER!" replied Ruko, facepalming.

"Oh."

"Can I just do ten more? Then you can take over, Ruko?" Lapis asked.

"Kiyoteru-sensei, I'm bored! Why do I have to be with these freakshows?" asked Yuki.

"Uugh... I don't know... I'm losing all of my intelligence here... My IQ, my qualifications... They're going down the drain..." mumbled Kiyoteru.

"Shut up, Yuki-chan!" shouted Gachapoid.

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UUUUUUUP!" Teto screamed.

"Thank you, Teto-chan."

"I did it for Ruko, not you, Lapis-chan."

"Geez... Just let me continue!" Lapis shouted.

_41 – Scream during the middle of the night to Master that you wet the bed._

_42 – Put on a beach suit. Without any sun cream. Jump in the sand. And swim in it. In the desert._

_42 – Date a blonde._

"HEY!" SeeU, Len, Rin, Neru, Nero, USee, Lenka, Rinto and IA screeched.

_43 – Get completely naked and hug every police officer in town._

_44 – Slap your boyfriend or girlfriend because they said they love you._

_45 – Pepper spray yourself in the face! Or do it to a drunken Meiko or Haku._

_46 – Run into a brick wall._

_47 – Tell Master when he's angry to lay off the donuts._

_48 – Give Luka and Gakupo condoms._

"LAPIS-CHAN!" Gakupo and Luka screeched.

_49 – End all of your sentences with 'in accordance with the prophecy.'_

_50 – Stare at somebody for ages, and when they ask what you're doing, say 'I'm trying to picture you naked.'_

"_Okay, I'm all done!" Lapis announced._

"_Good God, they were awful!" Merli yelled._

"_Well, excuseee me," Lapis said, rolling her eyes._

"_VOTE MERLI-CHAN FOR PRESIDENT!" Mayu screeched._

"_I don't really know any good stupid things to do," Merli replied._

"_Vote me instead!" Mew exclaimed._

"_I THOUGHT WE AGREED IT WAS GONNA BE RUKO!" Teto interrupted._

"_Yeah, it's my turn! Remember?" Ruko asked._

"_Okay. I'll do the next twenty-five, then Mew-chan can do the last twenty-five," Merli said._

"_Wait, that isn't fair!" Ruko argued._

"_YEAH, IT ISN'T FAIR!" Teto agreed. She likes to shout a lot..._

"_Well, who should do what?" Tiyani asked, trying to keep the peace._

"_How about I _just do the last fifty?" Uta asked.

"_Really, Uta-chan..." Piko mumbled._

"_Yeah! I got a great understanding of the stupid stuff! Pleaaaaseee?" Uta begged. The purple-haired female looked as if she was about to cry._

"_Fine," said Mew, Merli, Teto, Ruko and Mayu, pouting._

"_WAIT! I HAVE AN IDEA! LET'S STOP THE BROADCAST!" Len exclaimed. He ran up to the wire, to pull the plug._

"_LEN-KUN, NO!" everybody screamed. _

_51 – Selfdestru-_

_End._

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**It wasn't 100 things, but it was a funny story c: I hope yous all enjoyed. I just got an idea for a new story. So, I'll be working on three at once. Fun, fun times. Bye everybody!**_


End file.
